Rehaa And Joramine
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: After an attack, Peter helps Bella escape from his lands back to hers. But when he grows ill and she nurses him to health he discovers they are mates. It was forbidden, their love; their species enemies based on trickery of the Advisor Aro. Can they overcome this, can they be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Title of Story: Rehaa And Joramine**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella/Peter**

**Genre: Romance/Sci-Fi**

**Story Summary: **After an attack, Peter helps Bella escape from his lands back to hers. But when he grows ill and she nurses him to health he discovers they are mates. It was forbidden, their love; their species enemies based on trickery of the Advisor Aro. Can they overcome this, can they be together?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related, only the plot.**

**Third POV **

Peter stared out of his chambers window upon the sunlit village below, his eyes shifting from building to building and person to person with utter boredom. He had been confined to his room while the Rehaanians visited their lands by his father in fear that they would attack without provocation as they have been claimed to do so.

It made him wonder though, wonder if the claims of violence of the Rehaa Forest people were true. When he was young he had snuck out and watched over them as they roamed the halls, they shown no acts of violence like the claims, in fact it was quite the opposite.

Though he suspected misleading as the person who stated these claims to his father was the Advisor Aro, a forked tongue trickster. Peter could see through his mock charm and foul lies for the monster he truly was and it wasn't because of the fact that the told his Father of the other reason why he was confined here like a child.

His father – Vladimir – was the 'King' of the desert wasteland of Joramine and in the only free time Peter got he found himself on the outlands of his kingdom, thus is where Aro had seen him and told his father.

"Brother, what has you in such a state." Renata, his only friend in this castle asked her gold eyes curious and worried.

With a frown I stop my pacing, my hands that were tugging my hair falling to my side. "Aro." Was all I stated, I needed not to say more.

She like me hated the trickster, knowing what he is truly like. In the eyes of Aro, Renate was a servant. This in fact was not true; she was a guard, a very high up guard and treated just the same as I. I and my mother made sure of the fact that everyone who worked here was to be treated like equals in some degree.

"Worry not; I heard he was to travel to Quol, to speak with Chief Black about trades. He shall be gone for three moons." She stated as she moved to my side and stared out upon the town.

"How is Heidi?" I ask softly causing her to sigh and smile.

"She is everything I could ask for in a mate," She stated, her tail flicking in delight as she lost herself into a memory.

"Goo…" I stopped, my head whipping around to the sound of screams. I pulled the sword from my back and rushed forward out the door and down the hall in the direction I heard the screams. This section of the home was empty due to the meetings and that because it was the chambers of mine and my fathers and others.

A hiss escaped my lips as the screams came from Aro's room. Another scream and pleading caused my rage to boil over and kick the door open just to see his hand connect with a young woman's face, it took me mere seconds for my eyes to take in what I saw before I charged forward and pushed Aro away. Her robes ripped and bloody, her eyes wide and full of rage as she tried to cover her blue hued skin.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME! SHE IS NOTHING BUT A FALLEN WOMAN!" Aro screamed as he pushed himself up, spitting orange blood across the floor.

"I am a Maiden, I am pure!" The woman hissed in a heavy accent that of a Rehaanians.

Peter's nose flared as I readied myself to charge, "You attack a Maiden, and you dare try to take what is not yours to take?" I ask outraged.

"She is Rehaanian, a savage!" He spat causing the woman behind me to get up, catching herself on Peters back as she lost her balance. He could feel the heat of her hands upon his flesh through the mere fabric he wore under the bandolier.

"Does she look like a savage to you? You're the one I see as a savage!" Peter snarls out, before charging, his blade clashing with Aro's as he unsheathed it from his side. Peter threw my fist out and connecting it with Aro's jaw with a thud sending him tumbling to the ground. "You spout lies to my father about these people, they are nothing but peaceful; what caused you spread such lies?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He spat before rushing out the door. "HELP! HELP! ATTACK! REHAANIAN ATTACKED ME!"

I spun quickly behind me and grabbed the woman, her bare leg oozing blue. "I need to get you out of here." Peter told her urgently before hoisting her up into his arms and rushed out the door, brushing past Renate on his way.

"What happened? Aro has alerted the guards!" She asked as she caught up to Peters side, her eyes narrowing at the woman his arms.

"Aro attacked her; he was to take her purity. I attacked him and is claiming it was a Rehaanian. I need to get her out of our lands and into her own where she can be safe." He stated to her causing her to nod furiously.

"You will need to take Aliash; she is the fastest of the herd. Take her and go, I will do what I can here. Be safe brother, may the stars guide you." She informed before breaking off and running down the other hall where the call of voices grew. Peter could hear her screaming that the person went the other way, diverting the attention from them both. He looked down at the woman cradled in his arms as they stopped and hid themselves in a nook near the stables as guards ran past. Her wide vibrant green eyes stared up at him in confusion as Peter quickly ran to the stables and where Aliash rested.

Her large body rose, supported by six long legs as she recognised the scent her Master had adapted to and had claimed he was safe, to be trusted.

Peter rushed forward, verbally trying to calm the large Berale as it snuffled angrily at the woman in his arms. "Whoa girl, she is okay, safe. We need to flee, help us." He rushed out calming the beast.

Isabella watched amazed as the beast nodded its head and lowered to the ground, though it shouldn't surprise her of the animal's reaction but of how the man spoke to the Animal. She hadn't seen many of his kind treat the animals the same as themselves. In fact she knew that the animals of their world were just as intelligent as them if not more.

"Run Aliash, towards Rehaa Forest; fast and swift we cannot be caught. Keep us safe girl and you can return back to your master." He spoke as he secured her to him and then grasped the rein before it took off fast out into the desert lands.

She took the time to examine her saviour, noticing that she had never seen him on her other trips to Joramine. He obviously lived in the palace as he ran through the halls like a native, like her in her home of Rehaa, as well as the fact that he had the markings on his flesh of the Joramine people. She was glad that he wasn't hurt but saddened that she was the cause for him to flee the home he knows.

"Faster Aliash! They're gaining!" The man yelled causing Isabella to look under his arm to see three beasts following one with the Joramine king and the monster who attacked her, with guards at their side.

The beast pushed faster, its soft grunts turning into growls as it threw up earth with each footfall as it moved. The animal was indeed the quickest she has seen of the species but then again she hasn't seen many, these beasts only used by the royal's and the guards.

"The forest is up a head, they will dare not follow into the terrain." The man stated drawing her attention to the front of them. Relief filled Isabella as she saw her home, felt the air cool to her liking as they crossed the barrier and letting the lush forest conceal them.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here is the first chapter, this was originally going to be for the Twiscififantasy contest but didn't finish it time unlike the other. This is the beginning of Vadhera, a plot originally owned by WhiteWolfLegend, except this is my telling of how Bella and Peter met. **

**Also some of you may notice my stories keep going, someone keeps reporting and they are being pulled… Let's hope this one stays.**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Enjoying so far?**

* * *

**Chapter Two – 3****rd**** POV**

Once the forest conceded them Isabella pushed out her senses, marvelling the truth in the man's words as she felt them stop and hesitate at the trees edge and yet the man pushed forward even though they were safe enough, only when they reached the Floating Falls did he stop, the beast huffing as it sagged on the ground.

The man slowly slid off the beast, only jerking her slightly as his own feet hit the ground and carefully placed her on a fallen tree before examining the wounds. His eyes swept over her, not once even remotely trying to catch a peak at her. It was odd and it was a new experience, he wasn't like the other, she could already tell that much.

"Is there any plants I can search for to help with the wounds?" He asked his accent thick as he spoke in his native tongue. The tenderness in his tone was something Isabella didn't expect and the surprise on her face made the man before her grimace.

Shaking her head she pointed to the small little patches by the rocks edge. "Roots, there."

Peter wasn't so surprised that she could speak in his native tongue, he knew those that travelled to his home often learnt some words and she had spoken up against Aro with plenty. With a shake of his head, Peter knelt down and began to gently shuffle through the plants, leaving the little sprouts and taking only what was needed. He knew she would need more than a little with the cut on her leg, and arm.

Isabella watched on with curious awe as she watched the male pick through the plants leaving the young, not many of his kind cherish the younger of the plants that grew here when they came or are brave enough to scavenge on their boarder. Maybe she had judged the Joramine people with haste, after all she knew not of the villagers only of those that lived in that castle so to speak.

"You need to chew it, lather in on." Isabella stated as the man moved back to her side with just enough that would help her wounds.

Peter nodded before putting some roots in his mouth, cringing at the bitter taste. He had only ever had to do this once or twice, his mother was a healer and she had taught him a few things when he had accompanied her onto her trips here, back when the Rehaanians and the Joramine people were at peace.

"Let me." Isabella stated softly as he hesitated on putting it on her leg. Peter nodded and handed her some of the chewed roots before putting the rest of it on her arm, tearing some of his shirt to use as a bandage.

Peter turned back to Aliash when he had finished and gave her a pat before loosening the harness slightly so she could be more relaxed. "Go Aliash, return to Renate. We will be fine, go, be safe." He told her giving her one last pat before it took off in the direction they came from

"May I ask how you know to pick the right age of plant?" Isabella asked after a minute of silence as she finished bandaging her leg and watching the man speaking to the beast that brought them. She watched in awe as the beast nodded before giving them a wary glance before leaving.

Peter grimaced before nodding, "My mother." He replied before sitting back against the tree trunk. His body had worn off the adrenalin and began to quiver as it registered the colder temperature. He was only in a pair of leather pants and a shirt, with his weapons. He knew in a matter of time he would begin to weaken, but he couldn't return home, not now, not till the woman is safe within her home; surrounded by her people.

He also knew that he might not be welcome back home and for that he didn't know what to feel. Saddened or relieved, sad by the fact he would miss the reminders of his mother and his friends; relieved he didn't have to face his fathers' tired face or Aro.

"She is a healer?" Isabella asked intrigued causing the man to look away. She instantly felt regret as she saw the pain in the man's eyes intensify.

"Was, she was a healer. She was killed here, a reason for the war." He mumbled before standing, holding his hand out to her. "That was what Aro told my father."

"Father?" She asked not understanding what he was saying, if his father was the king.

"My father is Vladimir, I am his son Peter. I am not like him, do not fear." He explained as they began to make their way slowly through the forest to her home adding the last part on when the woman faltered in her step.

Isabella didn't know what to make of the Joramine prince; he was true that he was nothing like his father. There are some traits but they were not bad and nor did she fear him. Why would she fear the man who had saved her from being… no!

With a shake of her head she looked up at the man's face. "Isabella, my name is Isabella. My father is the speaker for our people. Luckily he was home dealing with matters and sent me in his stead, though because of me those that came to my guard and council are now either dead or worse."

The sadness and blame in the Isabella's voice stopped Peter in his tracks and cause him to look at Isabella with a stern face. But the emotions of sadness and guilt that seemed to etch on her face, made his heart clench.

"No it is not your fault, it is Aro's he has some sick sinister hate towards your kind and his attack was to warrant someway for him to cause the treaty of our homes into the dusts winds and cause a war." He stated with conviction in a way to reassure her but knew his words didn't help as she just nodded and continued to walk along an unseen trail.

With a sigh Peter followed, every once and a while helping her as she began to stumble or needed to reach a high spot or to climb down from a different spot. He vowed that he would make things right in time, for now he had a mission to do and that was to return her home safely to her people.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here is the second chapter, this originally was going to be a long unfinished one shot like Vadhera but since it was long I'll be splitting it into chapters. Hope you don't mind! **

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Well here is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Third POV**

A day had passed and each hour Peter seemed to grow frailer, his complexion paling from the tan he was born with making the green and purple markings on his flesh stand out even more so. He seemed to wither away before Isabella's eyes and when she pressed her hand on his flesh she yanked it away quickly. He was burning and yet he was cold at the same time, it worried her immensely.

"What is wrong, what feels wrong?" She asked as he collapsed to the ground, almost dragging her with him as she latched on to steady him but failing. He groaned as his knees hit the harsh ground, his hand shooting out to hold himself up but collapsing under him.

"Cold. So cold." He stutters out as he curled up on himself. Coughs wracked his body as a violent shiver hit him.

Isabella rushed, her hands searching for herbs to bring down the fever along with fallen tree limbs to create a fire. Normally she wouldn't use fire in the forest; I was too easy to lose control of if it were to happen. Though no one would be mad, everyone knew that it was not a destructive force, it helped renew the earth for new plants to grow; but the mark will be there forever.

She was glad when she stumbled upon the familiar roots, her hands digging out the amount she needed before rushing back to where Peter lay groaning. His eyes open but unseeing, the vibrant purple now washed with a misty white.

"Do not succumb to the dark yet Peter, not till you drink these herbs." She tells him as quickly as she could in his tongue as she mashed herbs together in a rock crevice with some of the collected water from the tree leaves, enough to make it into something drinkable. It would have to do for now, until they got back to her village where a healer could see to him.

Though she was worried he wouldn't make the two-day walk back to her home, maybe she could rush forward herself to gather help but she felt wrong to leave him sick and unprotected in the forest, worried that if she were to do so those animals searching for food may take him.

"Isa…" Peter groaned out as he blinked up at her, trying to clear the haze. He was so cold, so very cold and he knew that he would not make it even with the fire. He wasn't acclimatized to the Rehaan Forest and he wouldn't without the help of a healer now. "Go… find help…" He gasped out before shakily pushed himself up.

He couldn't help but moan at the warmth of her hands on his cold skin as she helped him up into a sitting position. Isabella shook her head before bringing the leaf with the medicine to his lips and coaxed his lips to open before pouring it down is mouth; laughing as he scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Ugh… Why is everything bitter?" He asked in a groan before leaning back onto the tree stump and closing his eyes.

"I can't leave you here…" Isabella trailed off answering his request to find help.

Peter gave a weak smile before patting her hand softly, "you're worried. Don't be… go get help Isa, you know… you know I wont live without a healer…" he sighed out, turning his head away.

Tears pooled in Isabella's eyes as she nodded, she knew his words – though harsh – were true. She was not a healer, she was a priestess and there was only so much she and her powers could do. She was fearful though, she had grown attached to the man before her and she couldn't explain why and she didn't wish to lose him.

"Okay… I will go and bring back help; I will run as fast as I can. I will gather you food, water and shelter before I leave…" She explained before dashing back into the forest around them. Her eyes scanning the trees for fruits and berries. Her senses were stretched but her mind was chaotic with thoughts to focus on where everything she needed was.

"Isabella!" The voice of Samuel called in surprise as he dropped from the trees, landing in front of her looking relieved.

Relief filled her too as she grasped his bow handle and pulled him back into the direction Peter lay. "Samuel, I need your help. Please we don't have much time, we need to get to a healer." She rushed out pushing herself faster.

Samuel followed behind step for step as he followed his priestess, they were worried when her and group she left with didn't return and when word came out that there was an attack… With a shake of his head he pushed the thoughts away, a fellow member of their tribe must be hurt. He pushed through the trees where Isabella disappeared through and instantly drew his bow as he saw a Je'er leaning on her, his arm around her neck.

"NO! Samuel, please he is the one that saved my life. He is sick! He is dying, he isn't…" Isabella trailed off causing Samuel to pause and lower his weapon. He could see now that the man wasn't holding her in a threatening way but the fact Isabella was holding him up, in fact he was almost the colour of their skin.

"Your father will be displeased but if he save your life I will help. If you trust him then so will I." He explained before going to help Isabella, cringing slightly at the heat that radiated off the man's flesh.

"Why did he stay if you were safe? He is dying because he is not used to our climate, its too cold for him and he is practically naked!" Samuel asked as they rushed towards their home as quickly as they could while dragging the man.

Isabella hissed slightly as she looked at one of her father's guards. "He refused to leave, he wanted to make sure I was safe in my home… We left in a hurry with guards chasing us!" She hissed out angrily causing Samuel to nod, he wasn't going to continue the questions.

"What happened?" Samuel asked after he looked over his priestess when they came to a stop causing Isabella to cringe.

"The Advisor, you know who I mean, he tried to take my innocence." She spat out causing Samuel to hiss in rage, his blue skin darkening ever so slightly. "Peter saved me."

The name set off alarm through Samuel but he couldn't explain why, the name was connected to something important he knew of this but couldn't place it. He knew that the man before him was more than just a regular Je'er of Joramine.

"A war then… They have started a war. Hurry we must get back, your father wished to leave soon to Joramine to speak to the king, to find you but if this is the case then we cannot let him go." Samuel stated before lifting Peter onto his back after handing his weapon to Isabella. They needed to run and as much as Isabella wished to hold Peter she knew that they would reach her home quicker this way.

* * *

**Authors note: Ohh, how will her father react to this?**

**Please be kind and review**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Well here is chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Third POV**

Peter groaned painfully, his feet now dragging along the ground instead of slightly walking with the others, he was getting worse; the hallucinations getting the better of him. He didn't know what day it was or if the suns were up, the world turned grey the sicker he got and more twisted like decay and death.

He could hear the sounds of Isabella screaming, blood curdling screams and he couldn't reach her, his body feeling as if it was chained to the very ground and it infuriated him. He had rescued her, he knew but he couldn't… it felt real. On top of the screams he could hear Aro's laughter, sometimes he could swear he could smell the scent of a male fill his sense and it made him ill.

_I have her now… _the shimmer of Aro laughed as he held Isabella by the hair at his feet, her body beaten she looked defeated and he struggled, trying everything to scream and move towards the woman he…

"Shh Peter, it's okay… We're almost to my home, you will be safe then." The voice of Isabella soothed, washing away the hallucinations. He blinked furiously before his eyes cleared of the haze to see Isabella staring at him, her face twisted in worry, fear and anxiety.

Peter's brows puckered as he realised she was not the one holding him, that she was in fact in front of him. Who was holding him? Were they captured? He struggled free of the person who held him and moved in front of Isabella, the small concealed blade now in his hand as he stared at the unknown man before him.

Samuel was amazed as he watched the male – Peter – break free from his grasp and protect Isabella, even in his sickness he was protecting her from an unknown person. "I mean no harm Je'er." He soothed, holding his hands up in a peaceful way.

Peter jabbed the knife out in warning, before spouting off words of threats at the man. He didn't know what he said but he still didn't trust him.

"Samuel, he cannot understand you. Sit down or he will hurt you, he means it." Isabella instructed and Samuel followed her directions and waited. He watched as she calmly moved infront of the man, placing her hand on his outstretched knife wielding arm and pushed it down.

"It is safe, he is friend. He is here to help, not to harm… You can trust him Peter." She whispered into Peter's ear in his language.

Peter looked at Isabella quickly before looking down at the man, noticing now that he had no markings of his people and the familiar traits of the Rehaanian people, in fact he knew this man. He had seen him come with the last group before the war broke out when he was a child, though he was much younger then. It was the scar on the left cheek that gave it away, one that he could never forget he had gotten it because of him after all.

"Sa'mu'ell." Peter uttered out confused in their tongue, the only word he knew besides his own name that the man had taught him the day he had saved him from falling and calmed him down.

Samuel and Isabella's eyes shot up in shock at their pronunciation for Samuels name spilled from Peter's lips. Samuel stood and moved towards Peter as he swayed, the blade falling from his hands and digging into the ground.

"How does he know that? Know me?" Samuel asked as he helped Isabella settle Peter onto the ground.

She shrugged and moved to gather water, "I don't know I never spoke to him about others; just myself and that wasn't much before he grew ill." She replied confused.

"I know you…" Peter rasped out making Samuel frown as he tried to understand what he said.

"He said he knows you. I thought by now Samuel that you would know their language." Isabella taunted causing Samuel to scowl.

"I am not allowed back to the kingdom of Joramine, so I had no need to remember their speech." He replied back before turning back to Peter and pointing to himself, repeating his name. "Sa'mu'ell."

Peter nodded relieved, all tension gone from his body as he let the man touch him without the fear of an attack. He shakily raised his hand and pointed to himself. "P'et'etr."

Samuel's eyes widened as he shoved himself back, his hands flying off the man's body as if the very flames he felt of scorched him. His head whipped around to Isabella with fear, "the Prince of Joramine saved you?

Isabella frowned at Samuel before nodding, "yes, why are you fearful. How do you know he was the prince?" She asked.

"It is because of him that I am banned from Joramine, he almost fell off the window sill and I caught him when he was younger. Aro had seen and told the king I was to kill his son, that he saw me ready to throw him from the window. I had only taught Peter my name and his when he had come to see me that night before I left. He gave me this. He is also the reason I still have my head, he told them I saved him and his mother had believed." Samuel stated holding his bow up and pointed to the braided leather with a scale of a Berale hanging from it.

"He is a noble man." Isabella replied softly; fondly.

By now Peter was back in a state of sleep, making it easier for Samuel to lift him from the ground and onto his back. "That he is, you have chosen well. Let has hope that your father will not react harshly and will see him how we do." She informed his Priestess causing Isabella to grimace.

"Maybe mother will help, what is it with he and the Joramine king being stubborn?" She replied, ignoring the part about her choosing well. She didn't know what he had meant by that, her head still focused on Peter and his breathing becoming more and more ragged as they moved.

"We must hurry, he's faint of breath!" She urged pushing herself faster praying to the goddesses to spare the man Samuel carried, to spare Peter for she could not think of him not being her; that the reason why he had perished was because of her and her foolishness.

They were close to their village, they could hear the people speaking and children laughing as well as the sound of animals and smell the food that cooked. It made them feel a little more relieved, though they knew it wouldn't last for long; they knew as soon as they stepped out of the trees it would become chaos. After all they had brought a Je'er to their village with a war on the horizon.

"Isabella!" Charles yelled horrified as he rushed towards them before freezing as his eyes landed on the man on his guards back. "JE'ER!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Two chapters in a day hell yes! Uh oh, trouble now! **

**Be Kind and Review**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: well I left you all with a cliffhanger…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTTHIIIING!**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Third POV**

The villagers froze as their chiefs' voice filled the open land before they all turned towards Isabella, Peter and Samuel before drawing their weapons. Ready to strike if others rushed out of the trees in an attack, after all it was only a few days ago when one of their council members returned beaten and bloody with word of a war.

Isabella stood tall as her father strode forward, his staff in hand. "Move Isabella!" He demanded before looking at Samuel. "Drop him, I will have others to tie him up and return him to his home!"

A hiss escaped Isabella's lips before stepping in front of her father once more, blocking his view of Peter. "He saved me! He saved my life and the life of Samuel's many moons ago. Would you rather help the man who saved the virtue and life of your daughter from his own kind or return him to the monster who would surely kill him?" She asked causing many of the villagers to lower their weapons and look at Peter with admiration and shock.

"What? What do you mean this Je'er saved your virtue and life?" Charles asked, lowering his staff and looking at his daughter for the first time. She was injured but healing, her tunic torn in several spots revealing one leg and some chest.

"Peter, his name is Peter not Je'er. Father I was being attacked by that beast Aro; he wished to take what wasn't his and was beating me into submission. Peter came and drew his blade defending me, helping me escape by his very own father and that monster. Now please, he is dying, he is sick… I cannot lose him father; help him." She begged, tears pooling in her eyes.

Charles was speechless, his eyes drifting to the body in Samuels arms and could see the hued flesh of the Je- _Peter's _– flesh. He was indeed sick, and in need of a healer; he knew exactly what happens to a Je'er in their forest. They were not used to the cold, living in the desert does that; he rushed in here to save his daughter… risking his own…

"Ephraim take him to Ephraim immediately Samuel. If he cannot heal Peter then someone will need to go and find Di-ye in the caves only she could help him then." Charles instructed before clutching onto his daughters shoulder, stopping her from following.

"We need to speak first daughter, then you can be with him. Your mother will need to speak to you as well." Charles stated before having to drag her to their home, he could tell by her stumbles that she still hadn't looked away from where they had taken Peter and he grew concerned. Not for the fact of his species difference, but for the fact that if the boy was to die… he may very well lose his daughter too.

"Husband?" Sue called before her eyes landed on Isabella, "thank the goddess!" she praised in relief before rushing to her daughters side and grasping her tight, frowning when she could sense a difference in her daughter.

"My love, we need to speak. Isabella has come back with a Je'er who had saved her life and it is… concerning." He trailed off, before motioning to their daughter and the fact that even with the door closed her eyes were focused in that direction.

Sue focused then on Isabella, her own magic wrapping around Isabella and smiled as she realised why her daughter seemed to have changed. She had found her mate, her long other half but yet had to realise it as such. Turning back to her husband she nodded, confirming his suspicions and causing him to sigh.

"Isabella, child, please listen to what I have to say. It is dire that you listen." He started causing his daughter to whip her head around to his. "Isabella, though I was wary at first I will not send Him back to his home. Though Isabella, when time comes you will need to do something that only you can decide and will know when to do it. My child, you cannot stay here with him for long, we're not telling you to leave, it will not be safe here for him or for you if Vladimir comes looking for his son." He explained causing Sue's eyes to widen in horror and for Isabella to look at her father in surprise.

"How do you know he is Vladimir's son?" She asked, her eyes flickering back towards the direction she could sense Peter in worry.

Charles chuckled, "my daughter, I have seen Peter many of times hiding in the shadows watching us when we came. He was a curious boy, I know the familiar tattoos upon his flesh each different and no other will have them. Till he is acclimatised to our home you will be protected here, show him our world daughter. Then you must flee, stay in our lands but flee, hide from the Joramine King and his guards, or surely you will perish and Peter will suffer."

Isabella looked at her parents with pained eyes but nodded, she knew they knew what was happening between her and the Joramine Prince but she knew they wouldn't tell her if she were to ask, it was something she would have to figure out on their own. "I understand, I will return once everything is safe though."

"Isabella, my daughter, I know you have many questions much like you did when the goddess blessed you with powers and when you vowed to be a priestess to her. But in time that vow will break and she will understand, for when that time comes; you need to give this to Peter. Do not peak or look until you know the time is right. Now go to him, go to him and help heal him; he will need you." Sue told her daughter while handing her the leather satchel her mother had given her when she found Charles, though there was different object than hers nestled inside.

Isabella took the satchel and rushed to her own section of their home and changing into another tunic before tying the satchel to her midsection and rushing towards where Peter would be. As she grew closer yells could be heard, fear churned in her stomach as she pushed herself faster only to stop at the door where she could see Samuel holding a delirious Peter down while Di-ye knelt over Peter and tried to pour a potion down her throat.

She rushed forward and placed her hands on Peter's chest to help Samuel and watched as he instantly relaxed, his eyes closing once more and allowed Di-ye to pour the liquid down his throat.

"Good, you calm him. He will need you here to get better, he will get better; I mixed the correct herbs for him to digest. Worry not Isabella, he will be better." Di-ye stated as she turned to fix up more ingredients.

"Correct herbs? How do you know what herbs he needs to get passed this sickness?" Isabella asked curiously as she brushed Peter's hair away from his clammy face.

Di-ye turned towards the woman and Peter, her hand brushing against Peter's cheekbones tenderly before removing her hood, allowing her markings to be seen by the woman before her. "Because child, he is my son."

* * *

**Authors note: Well hell what did I just write?**

**Please Review**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: gasp Peter's mother? Oh noes hahaha…. **

**Disclaimer: I own – unfortunately – nothing but the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Third POV**

Pain. Pain, agony and fire was all Peter could feel. Followed by numbness and ice, images of his life flashed before him, before twisting into a horrible nightmare where Isabella was hurt, broken, with Aro standing above her. Yet he remained helpless, his body struggling to move as he screamed at him.

Only his screams were silent, nothing but a mere whisper in the wind of his homeland and disappearing into the Rehaa forest. He was surly in the dark zone, the place where evil lay and he was bound there by fire.

"Shh, Peter you are safe… Safe. You are with me at my home village." The voice of Isabella cooed softly, washing away the dark scenes from before him, her hands brushing across his flesh leaving trails of a different kind of fire. It soothed him instead of burned.

"Isa…" He breathed out, his mind relaxing as he drifted.

Isabella sighed softly as she dipped the cloth back into the bowl of water, her mind focused on the way the cloth twisted as she released the water that wasn't needed before placing the cloth back on Peter's brow. She couldn't restrain herself much longer, her hands wanting to touch and her mind wished to connect with his just to sooth his pain. But she couldn't risk it; not yet, he was still close to the fever taking him.

"He is lucky to have you." Di-ye states softly as she watches from the doorway, she had seen the way the young woman reacted towards her son. It made her happy and sad, happy that her son had found his mate even if he didn't know it and sad because she knew all the troubles they will face before they could be happy.

She knew that pain, she had found her mate, not with Vladimir but with Marcus of the Rehaanian Tribe. She knew she couldn't leave Marcus, yet she could not escape her marriage with Vladimir without risking Peter. So she made the hardest decision of her life and just left, only telling her brother. It was a mistake though, telling her brother of her plans for he had used this against her and started a war.

"No, I am lucky to have had him come across my path. He is truly a strong soul, kind and compassionate compared to the others of your kind I have seen. I would not let that go for anything, I would fight for him." Isabella replied in a clipped tone.

She didn't know what to make of the woman now, a woman who had healed many of her kind and even herself once. She had admired the woman, even had seeked her out to learn a little about medicine and yet now all she could see when she looked at the woman was the pain in Peter's eyes.

Peter tossed, his hand reaching for Isabella when he felt her distress, her anger and sadness. He didn't want her to feel that way, he couldn't understand why it upset him so that she was upset but he wanted to fix it. He struggled for a second, before opening his eyes, blinking as the work around him flickered with lights before locking onto Isabella, her eyes pulled down as she looked to the other side of him.

Curious he turned his head, blinking slightly as they adjusted to the light before frowning. "Mother?" he asked confused before the darkness took him once more.

This time, Peter could feel only pain. It was sharp needles that buried into his skin; his mouth open as screams tore free. His flesh felt like the venom of the Roatera Best had struck his flesh. He struggled to tear at his flesh, not caring if he was to flay himself but he just wanted the pain to end, for the needles to leave!

Isabella jerked awake her eyes locking onto Peter as his agonized screams filled the silence of the night. She could hear others waking, whispering what was happening if there was an attack. Her father and Samuel rushed in, their blade and staff raised only to pause as they looked at her struggling form as she tried to hold Peter still after she realized he was tearing into his skin.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked as he rushed forward to help his daughter, "Samuel fetch Di-ye, NOW SAMUEL!" He roared as even he struggled to hold the man still.

"I don't know what's wrong, he passed out long ago once he woke and saw Di-ye, then I was woken to his screams and his hands digging into his flesh. Father, I don't know what to do!" She cried out, her tears spilling onto Peter's chest.

Charles didn't answer, he couldn't, and he too didn't know what to do and only hoped that Di-ye knew. He could see his daughter was in pain, the effects of the mating bond beginning; he hoped Samuel and Di-ye would return soon.

Screams, pain, agony… Water dripping, cries of pain… hands upon his flesh holding….

Deliriousness… He was dying…

Pain, needles… Isa…

_Peter…. _

Isa… Isa.. Isa…

_Peter… please… Fight for me; do not perish in the dark… _

Frowning, perish? Who is perishing?

Pain… Needles… Bubbling flesh….

Blinding light….

The sound of birds chirping in the forest caused Peter to still, his brows puckering as he looked around. The pain had gone and in its place was content and numbness.

"Peter…" The voice of Isabella caused Peter to whip around, his eyes landing on her form near a waterfall.

"Where are we?" He asked as he moved towards her, frowning slightly as he realized the closer he got the more transparent she was.

"You are in your mind, in my mind… We are one… Though I cannot hold this for long. You must fight Peter, fight for…"

With that she was gone and Peter was left in the field confused. But he would fight because she asked it of him. He didn't wish to perish, he knew he saw his mother and he wanted answers. He also wanted to spend more time with Isabella, learn about her people, the forest around him.

Di-ye smiled as she saw her son still, her eyes flickering to the Chief and his daughter. "He will be okay, you did the right thing Isabella. He is fighting."

Isabella sagged against her father in relief, just before Di-ye had returned she had the overwhelming need to connect them. Though it was difficult, she had to push past the pain and the sickness within him to reach his mind. But she did it, even if it was a weak connection he now lay peacefully on his bed closer to health than to the darkness that wished to take him.

* * *

**Authors Note: He will wake up next chapter ****J**

**Be Kind and Leave a Review**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Okay, so here is some realisation for Peter, so let's speed this story up shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I own not the twilight fandom..**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Third POV **

The sound of the forest is what Peter woke up to, blinking several times to adjust to the light. He felt horrible, but much better than feeling as if he had burned in the fires of Zore or the burning venom he felt after that. At least this was a pain he could adjust to, having used to feeling like falling off a Berale.

He let out a soft grunt as he pushed himself up from the floor, his body aching as he pushed the blankets off of him. He sighed as he felt the soft warm breeze and snapped his eyes open as he realised that he wasn't cold. In fact he felt as if he was home again.

"You climitised yourself to Rehaa." The familiar voice of his mother stated softly from the door, causing his eyes to snap to her.

He couldn't believe it, he wanted to; goddess did he want to. He remember when he was younger, when she had perished or so he had thought he wished every day, prayed to the fact that he wanted his mother back and now, now all he could feel was anger.

He asked the only thing he could think of, "Why?"

Didyme or Di-ye as the Rehaanian people knew her as sighed and moved closer to her son, "Because I had found my mate in a Rehaanian man, your father wouldn't have understood. I thought at the time just to disappear was the best thing but I had not accounted for my brother's hate against the people of Rehaa." She explained, moving her hand out to brush Peter's hair only stopping when he jerked away.

"Brother? Aro is your brother? That forked tongue trickster who dared to try and take Isabella's innocence is my uncle?" He spat out causing his mothers eyes to darken, the vibrant purple fading to a grey in her rage.

"That scoundrel is no brother of mine or any relation to you. He had disowned the family, bar Vladimir when I left. He cares not but for himself, do not fret my son, he will get what is coming to him." Di-ye hissed out before calming as the woman next to her son began to stir. "I will return later, I need to gather more herbs for you and the people. Be gracious you have young Isabella by your side, she didn't leave not once."

With that Peter watched his mother leave, disappearing into the early light before turning to the woman at his side, his face softening as he looked down upon her with a fond smile. He brushed a strand of hair from her face softly, caressing her cheek as he went.

Isabella stirred at the sensation of someone touching her, her eyes snapping open to see the hazel green eyes of Peter staring down at her, she couldn't help but smile and sit up, only to blush as she realised she had fallen asleep in his bed and had curled against him.

"It is fine," Peter hummed out amused, guessing as to why she blushed. "My mother told me you stayed by my side, you did not have to do that Isa." He stated causing her to frown and shake her head.

"But I did, you saved my life and I… well I could not pull myself away. I needed to be by your side; I cannot explain it. Even now I need to be." She told him, her hand resting on his softly surprised that he still felt so warm and yet not feverish.

"I can understand that feeling, even in my illness I knew you were near, I could feel you, hear you. I could even feel your distress." He explained softly, intertwining their fingers together.

_"__You will find yourself a mate one day my son, and when you do it will be brilliant. You will be one, feel as one. But when you do find your mate, you will know and do not ever take that for granted." _

His mother's voice echoed in his mind from when he was younger. When his brother Rylee had found his mate in Charlotte.

"Why is it we feel so connected? Is it because I had pushed my mind and power across to you in time of sickness and did not take it all back?" Isa asked as she looked down at their hands causing Peter to chuckle softly.

"No my Isa, it is because the Goddess has blessed us to be one. You are my missing half as I am to you I hope." He explained causing Isabella to jerk her head up in surprise.

"But how can that be, I am a Priestess, I sworn myself to the goddess." She explained causing a pain to stab at Peter, but he could understand.

"Maybe in time," He hummed, not giving up. He knew his goddess would not be wrathful if she were to break her vow, they were destined. "Now, help me up Isa, I wish to move about and for you to show me your home, teach me your language." He explained causing her to smile and nod; she would gladly teach him her native tongue.

"Yes, I will gladly do that. But we will not travel far, you are still recovering from the fever. We nearly lost you, if you had not fought to stay." She explained while standing, pulling him up as gently as she could on the way.

Peter groaned as his body cracked, almost falling over as he stood, his hand grasped something only to realise it was a staff.

"It is my fathers, he wished for you to use it till you are better, then you may have your weapons back. He is making sure they are safe and well sharpened before we have to leave." She stated simply, as if it was little of importance, as she helped him walk.

He on the other hand knew the meaning behind the staff, it was a token of blessing, he could see that as they moved out amongst the people, the way the mated couples smiled towards them. Many people spoke to them as they passed, Isa translating their wishes for him to gather his strength back soon and some thanking him for saving Isa.

As they went, many gave him food and Isabella taught him some simple words, thank you and hello.

"P'et'er!" Samuel cheered as he walked out of the forest with fruit on his back, a small woman carrying just as much fruit following him.

"Sa'mu'ell," Peter called back with just much delight now that he was coherent enough he can see how well the man had aged.

Samuel turned to Isabella and smiled, "How is he has the fever broken?"

"Yes Samuel, Di-ye had helped. I see you and Emily had gone to gather fruit, I am sure Paul and Leah will be returning soon too?" She asked causing Emily to laugh and step forward.

"After they spend some time together of course, you know how those two are." She laughed out before turning to Peter. Surprising them as she spoke fluent Je'er. "It is a pleaser to finally meet you Peter, I am Emily of Hanson, my mother was a Je'er and my father was a Rehaanian. I have waited many of moons to meet you and to thank you for rescuing my mate that fateful day, I owe you a dept." She stated causing Peter to frown and shake his head.

"No need Emily of Hanson, he had saved my life first I was returning the favour. There is nothing you owe me but your happiness and you are, your debt is paid then in full." He stated sincerely causing the woman's eyes to water and she thanked him and clutched onto her husband's arm.

"We must depart Samuel, I need to take Peter to see my father before he has to go back and rest," Isabella stated bidding them goodbye and vice versa before dragging Peter towards her home where she knew that her parents waited with Di-ye. Peter too knew where he was going, he could sense his mothers power deep within the closer he got to her, and knew that this meeting would either be good or bad.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? **

**Be Kind and Review!**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Rawr, so not many people seem to be interested in the story… I think twi FF has gone… Damn…**

**Disclaimer: I own not the characters, I own the plot.**

**Third POV – Chapter 8**

* * *

Peter grew silent, his body tired and rigged as he stepped into the door, his eyes instantly locking onto his mother, her eyes glowing under her hood.

"Peter… It is pleasing to see you up and around." Charles stated after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, he could see and feel the tension between Di-ye and the young Je'er.

"Yes, I hear that you helped me in my fever, thank you. I thank you for your kindness, you could have sent me back and killed me, yet you did not. I also should thank you for looking after my mother all these years." He stated stiffly, his eyes never looking away from that of his mothers.

"Mother? What do you mean? I was under the impression…" Sue started before whipping her head around to Di-ye, her eyes widening as her mouth pooped open in an 'oh'. Understanding shone in her eyes but still she shook her head. "Di-ye, I never knew… I understand but to leave your son?"

Charles looked at the woman who had healed many and frowned, watching as she removed her hood revealing the familiar markings of the Je'er people. He sighed and shook his head, many of the reasoning's and looks from the Je'er people making sense now when he visited Joramine.

"Why did you not tell us? We could have given you protection, you could have even seen Peter, or spoken to him." He asked causing the woman to look away but Peter knew.

"She wouldn't risk it. She didn't want to cause a war and yet she did anyway. Her brother is Aro of the Volturi." Peter grunted out before nearly collapsing as fatigue hit him. Isabella grasped Peter, her hands strong as she helped him back to his feet.

"Father I request a chair, Peter is still weak. We also need to discuss what will happen once Peter is well, he needs to know." Isabella spoke while running her eyes over Peter to see if anything else was wrong.

Sue quickly rushed and placed the chair in the room behind Peter, helping her daughter place him in the chair and making sure he wouldn't fall or pass out.

Charles looked away from the woman, the healer he had trusted to the man before him that held his daughters heart, the staff he had given the man grasped weakly in his hand. "Yes, forgive me. Peter, you and Isabella cannot stay once healed, for the safety of this village and to you. If your father and an Army were to come, they would kill you and her both. I don't think you realise how much you both have changed." He stated, his eyes scanning his daughter and Peter, noticing the several changes in their bodies. Peter carried the faint mark of his daughter that rested on her chest and she now had markings so pale only he could notice on her hands and face.

"I understand, I wish to learn all I can about the forest and village, your native tongue as well, just enough to get me by before we leave. I am sorry for taking her away, for being the reason of her leavings." Peter stated solemnly, he knew they would have to leave so they wouldn't risk the village, he knew they would have to hide and live deep in the forest now but he didn't mind that.

"No, do not place the blame on yourself; it is that trickster, the forked tongue Aro who is to blame." Sue said strictly, leaving no room to argument, Charles nodded agreeing with her.

Peter sighed and agreed, he wished not to go against them. He knew that they were right and yet he still felt some blame. How could he not? He was the one who attacked Aro, who had given him wounds to use against the Rehaanian people. Peter tensed when a man ran in his hair a mess and covered in what looked to be dirt and blood, his eyes locking onto Isabella. Peter watched the man intensely, his hand clenching around the staff ready to strike as they spoke.

"Father, mother, Peter… I must go, Seth has stated that there needs to be a blessing, it seems Maggie has given birth." Isabella stated before leaving in a rush. Peter watched her leave before turning back to the chief.

"I know the meaning behind your gift; the staff is a blessing I know. I will make sure that Isabella stays safe." He stated causing the man before him to smile.

"You know the truth then yes?" he asked causing Peter to nod.

"I figured it out, my mate. How could I not see that she was mine when so easily felt her in my sickness, how I came to her aid when I was ill or why unknowingly at the time risked my life for hers to return her here and not just at a safe distance. I know she has yet to come to an understanding, she believes if I am guessing that the goddess would not approve of giving up her vow. I can wait, for a woman as caring and pure hearted as her, I can wait." He finished honestly, his eyes looking out the door in which Isabella left.

"It is very honourable of you, not many would say the same I know. Which proves on how good of a choice the goddess has chosen you, I for one agree for you to be her betrothed if she were to choose one before she found her mate." Charles stated before narrowing his eyes. "Yet, if I come to learn you hurt her, had broken her in any way I would not be so pleasing towards you. I know every inch of this forest, our home and know perfectly well to hide your corpse."

Peter smiled and nodded, "I expect no less Chief Swan, and in fact I would willingly throw myself upon your feet for punishment before you find out from her lips."

Sue and Di-ye shared a look before shaking their heads, "Boys, enough... My husband, I do believe it is time for Peter to return to his place for more medicine before the passes out from fatigue." Sue instructed while gesturing someone outside to come further. Samuel stepped in a smile on his face before turning to Peter after a nod of respect and helped the man back to the hut, his hands being careful of where they were placed due to the injuries caused by the fever. He knew that everywhere would be tender.

He chuckled as Peter muttered to him, words he couldn't understand but he knew that he was cursing as he winced. His eyes fluttering shut and body giving out in exhaustion.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well… Yeah there you go… Also the Non-Canon awards are now on Wordpress, you can find the blog on the facebook page. We're also hosting a Twisted Fairy Tales contest. **

**Please be kind and Review**

**TheDarkestFallingStar**


End file.
